formula_efandomcom-20200214-history
Santiago E-Prix
Parque O'Higgins Circuit | previouscircuits = Forestal Park Circuit | firstrace = 2018 Santiago E-Prix | lastrace = 2020 Santiago E-Prix | timesheld = 3 | cityflag = SAN | natflag = CHL | eventname = 2020 Antofagasta Minerals Santiago E-Prix | natfld = GBR | fldriver = Sam Bird | fastestlap = 1:07.535 | natqd = NZL | qdriver = Mitch Evans | qualifying = 1:04.827 | natwd = GER | wdriver = Maximilian Günther | natsecond = POR | second = António Félix da Costa | natthird = NZL | third = Mitch Evans}} The Santiago E-Prix is an E-Prix event, staged in the city of Santiago de Chile, better known simply as Santiago, as a round of the ABB FIA Formula E Championship.'Formula E set for Santiago's streets', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 12/10/2017), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2017/october/formula-e-set-for-santiagos-streets/, (Accessed 12/10/2017) The Santiago E-Prix was only the second major motorsports event to be hosted in Santiago when it was staged on the 3 February 2018, the city having previously held a non-Championship Formula One race in 1950. Santiago would subsequently return for the 2018/19 season, although the series would move to a new circuit built around the Parque O'Higgins. This circuit was subsequently modified for the 2020 Santiago E-Prix, which removed the chicanes and redesigned the final sector. City History Spanish Conquistador Pedro de Valdivia has been credited as the founder of Santiago, officially naming the new colonial city as "Santiago del Nuevo Extremo" on the 12th February 1541.'Santiago', wikipedia.org, (WikiMedia, 22/10/2017), https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Santiago, (Accessed 27/10/2017) A series of native uprisings and natural disasters would limit the city's initial growth, the city taking over a century to finally stabilise as the capital of the Spanish colony. After another century and a half of financial growth it would be Santiago that led Chile's fight for independence from Spain, the 18th September 1810 beginning an eight year fight against the European power. Ultimately, Chile would gain independence, with Santiago becoming the new Republic's capital city. Rapid population growth would follow, hitting quintupling in size in a little over forty years, although it was in the twentieth century that Santiago's population truly exploded. Constant expansion and redevelopment allowed a near continual growth of Santiago, which continued unabated in spite of the Military Dictatorship imposed between 1973 and 1990. The 2000s would see Santiago move through the 3,000,000 pop. barrier, presenting a new problem with pollution. Restrictions on vehicles and a rebuilt railway aided the situation, although travel restrictions are still required to keep the city within tolerable pollution levels. The city has also been rocked by devastating earthquakes, while the Mapocho River remains one of the more polluted bodies of water in the world. Formula E History Santiago's inclusion in the Formula E Championship had first been proposed ahead of the 2014/15 season, although the city never appeared on an official calendar. However, it was not until the release of the 2017/18 calendar that Santiago finally appear, taking a slot in early February.'More compact Season 4 calendar revealed', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 19/06/2017), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2017/june/more-compact-season-4-calendar-revealed/, (Accessed 19/06/2017) Circuit History The area around the Forestal Park, on the banks of the Mapocho River, was chosen as the venue for the first Santiago ePrix, with the circuit actually crossing the river twice after a blast down the Avenue Santa Maria. Mining company Antofagasta Minerals was revealed as the title sponsor for Formula E's visit, while former Chilean Formula One racer Eliseo Salazar demonstrated the SRT_01E at the event's launch in October 2017. Forestal Park Circuit The Forestal Park Circuit measured 2.462 km (1.529 mi) in length and crossed the Mapocho River twice using the Pio Nono bridge. The circuit also passed the Chilean National Museum of Fine Arts, and would see Techeetah teammates Jean-Éric Vergne and André Lotterer exchange several blows as they duelled for victory. Parque O'Higgins Circuit The Santiago E-Prix subsequently moved to the Parque O'Higgins for the 2019 Santiago E-Prix, which offered more space without disrupting major roads across the Mapocho River. Season VI: Chicanes Begone The Parque O'Higgins Circuit received some major updates ahead of the 2020 Santiago E-Prix, with the new-for-2019/20 Formula E Track Advisory Committee suggesting edits to the circuit.Sam Smith, 'FORMULA E: Formula E Track Advisory Committee Formed', e-racing365.com, (John Dagys Media, LLC., 18/10/2019), https://e-racing365.com/formula-e/formula-e-track-advisory-committee-formed/, (Accessed 30/01/2020) Their suggestions would lead to a re-profiling of turns one and two, the removal of the turn eight chicane, and the reversal of the hairpins in the final sector.'Santiago', racingcircuits.info, (Racing Circuits, 2019), https://www.racingcircuits.info/south-america/chile/santiago.html, (Accessed 25/11/2019) These changes also resulted in the pitlane being moved to the inside of the circuit, and re-positioning of several fan areas. Records A full list of records for the Santiago E-Prix are outlined below, including a list of race winners. Winners Below is a list of all of the winners of E-Prix held in : References Videos and Images: * References: